Sleeping Beauty
by FranbergH
Summary: Akhirnya 'Sleeping Beauty' sudah di tangan Neji. Tetapi Sleeping Beauty yang sesungguhnya sedang menanti untuk dibangunkan dari tidur panjangnya. Last chap updated. :D
1. The Prince

Blakangan ini banyak baca fic yang mengandung unsur dongeng, jadi pengen bikin juga. En terjadilah fic inih.

Baiklah, mungkin rada nanya kenapa Sleeping Beauty kok genrenya nggak roman, silakan dibaca untuk mengetahuinyah^^

**

* * *

The Prince**

Di tengah keremangan sebuah kamar, pemuda berambut coklat panjang duduk di sisi tempat tidur sambil menggenggam tangan seorang gadis berambut kebiruan panjang yang tengah berbaring. Matanya yang berwarna keperakan hanya menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan sedih.

"Hinata! Kau akan melewatkan musim semi tahun ini kalau terus-terusan di tempat tidur," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Gadis yang diajaknya bicara hanya tersenyum menatap pemuda itu.

"Neji-nii sama. Ada jendela di kamarku. Aku masih bisa melihat keluar," canda gadis itu mencoba tidak menghiraukan tatapan sedih Neji. Neji hanya menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum kemudian mengangkat tangan Hinata yang dipegangnya dan mengecupnya dengan ringan sebelum mengusapnya dan meletakkannya kembali di sisi pemiliknya.

"Neji-sama," seorang wanita berambut merah panjang berdiri di pintu kamar dan menundukkan kepalanya. Neji hanya melirik wanita itu melalui pundaknya dari tempatnya duduk.

"Karin. Sudah waktunya perawatan?" sahut Neji mengembalikan tatapannya kembali pada Hinata yang tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya seolah mengusir Neji pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Benar, Neji-sama," jawab wanita tadi.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti,"

"Ya. Kutunggu Nii-sama" jawab Hinata masih dengan senyumannya. Neji menghela nafas kemudian berdiri dan mengecup dahi Hinata lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Karin bersama Hinata di dalam kamarnya. Setelah berdiri sebentar di depan pintu dan sekali lagi menghela nafas, Neji melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar ke koridor terbuka yang selalu dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga berwarna biru dan lavender kesukaan Hinata. Meskipun musim semi belum dimulai, entah kenapa bunga-bunga itu terus saja mekar, seolah mereka selalu ingin dilihat oleh pemiliknya. Neji kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke koridor saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya.

"Neji-sama!" seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu dan kulit pucat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hidan!" sambut Neji menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. Salah satu penjaga ayahnya menemuinya pasti ada yang ayahnya inginkan darinya.

"Tuanku Baginda memanggil Anda. Mohon ikuti saya!" lanjut pria itu kemudian berjalan ke samping membiarkan Neji berjalan di depannya. Hidan mengantar Neji sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruangan dengan lukisan besar Neji dan Hinata beserta seorang pria dan wanita yang mirip dengan mereka. Jendela besar membelakangi sebuah meja dan kursi, kemudian sebuah rak buku di salah satu sisi dinding dan di tengah ruangan terdapat sofa dimana wanita bersama pria di dalam lukisan tadi duduk di sana. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, tetapi ada lagi seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang juga berdiri di tengah ruangan itu.

"Ayahanda, Ibunda," sambut Neji saat memasuki ruangan. Wanita berambut pirang tadi menunduk pada Neji.

"Pangeran," sapa wanita itu sopan. Neji hanya mengangguk padanya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau belum pernah bertemu dengan Nona Tsunade, Neji?" tanya wanita yang disebut ibu itu pada Neji dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Neji hanya menatap Tsunade sepintas. Tiba-tiba sebuah informasi menghinggapi kepalanya, _"Kandidat calon permaisuri-ku lagi?"_ pikir Neji. Wanita ini memang cantik, tetapi setidaknya dia pasti sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Nona Tsunade adalah orang yang selama ini mengurus kesehatan Hinata," tambah pria dengan mata keperakan yang sama persis dengan milik Neji datar. Neji kembali menatap Tsunade yang menurutnya tampak terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang yang dipercaya mengurus Hinata yang sakit parah, dan pertanyaan yang selama ini berada di kepalanya terlontar juga.

"Anda masih belum menemukan obat untuk adikku, Nona Tsunade?" pertanyaan Neji hanya disambut oleh tatapan Tsunade yang kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya pada Hiashi. Hiashi kemudian mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan pada Tsunade kalau dia boleh menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Pangeran, saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi untuk menolong Putri Hinata,"  
"Bagaimana.." Neji memotong informasi Tsunade tetapi langsung dihentikan oleh Hiashi yang mengangkat tangannya memintanya diam.

"Tuanku Raja dan Permaisuri memberikan saya waktu untuk mencari semua cara yang bisa saya lakukan untuk menyembuhkan Putri Hinata. Walau begitu, saya sendiri sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Saya hanya bisa berkata, kita tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Putri Hinata meninggalkan kita. Tetapi ada satu cara. Tuanku Raja dan Permaisuri menyerahkan keputusan ini kepada Anda," jelas Tsunade disambut wajah bertanya Neji. Neji menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian. Mereka bertiga jelas menyayangi Hinata, tetapi kenapa kedua orang tuanya memberikan keputusan itu padanya kalau memang cara itu bisa menolong Hinata?.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah Putri Hinata harus meminum darah Sleeping Beauty," lanjut Tsunade membuat Neji mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa itu? Apa itu nama sebuah tanaman atau sejenis hewan langka?" tanya Neji tepat seperti yang sudah diperkirakan oleh Tsunade.

"Bukan. Sleeping Beauty adalah seorang wanita yang tidur selama ratusan tahun di sebuah negri di utara," jelas Tsunade membuat Neji semakin heran. Mata Neji yang terbelalak menatap Tsunade tidak juga mengendur walaupun beberapa saat sudah berlalu setelah Tsunade menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Neji hanya menutup matanya dan mendengus.

"Hh.. Mana ada hal seperti itu! Semua orang tahu itu hanya dongeng!" sergah Neji kemudian, jelas-jelas merasa jengkel dengan pernyataan Tsunade yang dianggapnya lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Mengerikan malah. Bagaimana bisa Tsunade menyarankan agar Hinata meminum darah seorang wanita yang entah sungguhan ada atau tidak itu, kalau memang Hinata membutuhkan darah, kenapa bukan darahnya saja? Dia bersedia memberikan darahnya seberapapun banyaknya, yang penting adiknya bisa sembuh.

"Ini bukan dongeng. Wanita itu sungguhan ada," elak Tsunade membuat Neji semakin menatapnya tidak percaya. Neji melirik kedua orang tuanya yang diam sama sekali tidak membantunya berdebat dan itu menyadarkannya kalau Tsunade sedang berbicara serius tentang fakta dengannya.

"Apa masalahnya? Apa Hinata memerlukan darah? Pakai saja darahku. Kita tidak perlu repot-repot mencari Sleeping Beauty itu. Bukankah biasanya kalian memerlukan darah dari anggota keluarga kan?!" tawar Neji pada Tsunade. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas, jelas itu bukan hal pertama yang didengarnya. Hiashi juga sudah menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

"Ini bukan hanya sekedar darah. Hanya darah Sleeping Beauty yang bisa menolongnya. Saya tidak menjamin ini akan berhasil seratus persen. Tetapi itu adalah cara terakhir yang bisa saya temukan. Selain itu, saya menyerah," lanjut Tsunade membuat Neji semakin bimbang.

"Di mana aku bisa menemukannya?" tanya Neji terdengar setengah melamun. Tsunade menatap Neji yang tampak pasrah.

"Wanita itu tertidur di sebuah kastil di utara Negeri Api. Hanya itu keterangan yang bisa saya temukan," jawab Tsunade pasrah. Neji menatapnya sebentar kemudian beralih pada kedua orang tuanya dan akhirnya pada gambar Hinata yang berdiri di samping Hiashi di dalam lukisan.

"Aku akan mencarinya," katanya mantap.

**TuBiKontinud, tapi tergantung^^**

* * *

Bagemana nih episot pertamanyah??

Aneh kah?

Creepy kah?

Lalu kenapa yang jadi pangeran si Neji??!! Kok bukan Saskey ajah yang udah berpengalaman maen sbage pangeran??!!

Ufufufu.....

Semua akan terjawab di episode selanjutnya...(kalo authornya masih seger...*??*)

Ayo ripyu! Ripyu!


	2. The Village

ehehehehe.....

kasihan sekali sasuke dituduh pindah gender ma ripiwers ya...

maaphkan mereka sasuke! mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan hehe....

oke.

chappu 2 sleeping beauty is here. selamat membachaa...^^

**

* * *

The Village**

Neji mengarahkan kudanya ke jalan setapak yang menuju ke sebuah hutan. Sudah selama delapan hari dia melakukan perjalanan sendirian. Dia menolak siapapun mengantarnya pergi mencari Si Sleeping Beauty. Dia tidak ingin lebih banyak orang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dia cari untuk menyembuhkan Hinata. Meminum darah seseorang bukanlah sesuatu yang terdengar wajar. Dan dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan ada lebih banyak orang yang melihat Hinata dengan pandangan seolah dia menghisap kehidupan orang lain untuk membuatnya tetap hidup. Tanpa terasa sebelah tangan Neji menyentuh perutnya. Tas di punggungnya yang berisi bekal sudah habis dan matahari yang tadi masih menemaninya di balik bukit sekarang sudah benar-benar menghilang meninggalkan warna jingga di langit. Dia sudah berada di Negeri Api, tetapi tidak satupun orang di negeri itu mengetahui tentang keberadaan sebuah kastil. Belum lagi, semua menganggapnya bercanda karena dia berkata ingin mencari Sleeping Beauty. Dan ini adalah bagian paling utara Negeri Api, desa Konoha yang seharusnya ditemuinya masih juga belum terlihat. Neji sudah mulai menghela nafas pasrah saat melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum.

Sebuah rumah.

Neji mengikat tali kekang kudanya yang berwarna coklat di depan rumah. Rumah itu berdiri di depan sebuah hutan cemara, jauh dari keramaian desa. Seperti sebuah rumah yang mengatakan 'selamat datang ke hutan'. Rumah itu tampak kokoh dengan dinding batu berwarna abu-abu dan sebuah cerobong asap yang mengepul di langit gelap. Di kedua sisi pintunya, dua buah jendela menampakkan orang-orang yang sedang duduk di dalamnya. Neji menepuk kudanya dan sepintas menatap sebuah papan yang digantung di depan rumah.

'Ichiraku'. Neji pun melangkah masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hey! Asuma! Berani-benarinya kau menikahi Kurenai diam-diam!"

"Kau membuatku kehilangan semangat hidup!!!"

"Kau beri apa dia sampai mau menikah denganmu?!"

Mata Neji mendarat pada empat orang yang sedang ramai di sebuah meja. Seorang pria berjenggot tersenyum bersalah pada ketiga rekannya yang menunjukkan wajah marah, walau begitu, mereka semua kelihatan sedang senang. Pria berambut perak diantara mereka mengangkat gelas berwarna gelap kemudian menepuk bahu si pria berjenggot.

"Malam ini kau harus mentraktir kami sampai puas!"

"Tidak bisa begitu Kakashi! Dia harus pulang atau Kurenai akan menghajarnya!" goda pemuda yang sedari tadi menggigiti sebuah tusuk gigi. Kemudian mereka meledak tertawa. Neji mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mereka dan berjalan ke meja bar, di sana seorang pria setengah baya menyapanya.

"Selamat datang di Ichiraku. Aku Teuchi pemilik kedai ini. Tuan?"

"Neji," jawab Neji agak bingung, dan pria di hadapannya langsung tersenyum lebar. Teuchi mengambil sebuah gelas berwarna gelap, mengisinya dan meletakkannya di hadapan Neji.

"Selamat datang di desa kami Neji-san. Berburu?"

"Uh. Semacamnya," Neji menatap gelas di hadapannya.

"Gratis sebagai ucapan selamat datang! Kau bukan penduduk desa kan?! Aku mengenal hampir mereka semua, jadi aku tahu kau orang asing. Menginap?" tambah Teuchi saat Neji terlihat ingin bertanya 'Bagaimana kau tahu aku orang asing?' padanya. Neji mengangguk. Berarti memang desa Konoha ada di dekat sini, pikir Neji.

"Ya. Masih ada kamar kosong?" jawab Neji setelah meneguk minuman yang terasa menghangatkan dada dan perutnya.

"Tentu saja ada. Ini bukan musim berburu, kami punya banyak kamar kosong. Walaupun dibilang banyak, sebenarnya kami hanya punya delapan buah kamar. Itu sudah terhitung kamarku sendiri dan juga putriku ditambah sebuah kamar milik dua orang pegawai yang kadang menginap," jelas Teuchi malah sepertinya tidak penting, "Ah! Kau pasti kelaparan! Para pendatang selalu datang dengan perut kelaparan ke kedaiku. Kau ingin makan sesuatu?" lanjut Teuchi seperti baru sadar. Neji bersyukur juga akhirnya pria itu menawarkan sesuatu yang bisa mengisi perutnya yang sudah menjerit kelaparan. Dan hanya dalam hitungan menit seonggok daging berwarna coklat keemasan yang tampak berasap dengan potongan kentang dan sayuran terhidang di hadapan Neji. Aromanya membuat Neji menelan air liurnya.

"Silakan dinikmati! Kau beruntung datang sekarang. Pria yang di sebelah sana baru saja menikah dan dia mentraktir semua yang datang kemari untuk malam ini," Neji mengikuti tatapan Teuchi yang tertuju pada si pria berjenggot yang sedang tersenyum bersalah saat seorang pria berambut bob dan alis tebal menepuk bahunya keras-keras.

"Berarti aku harus mengucapkan selamat padanya nanti," kata Neji kemudian beralih pada daging domba panggangnya yang terasa menarik-narik hidungnya dengan aromanya yang lezat. Baru saja Neji mengunyah potongan pertamanya, suara ribut terdengar membuatnya membalikkan badan ke arah pintu masuk.

"ASUMA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" dua orang pemuda yang terlihat seumuran dengan Neji menggebrak meja si pria berjenggot dengan wajah sebal.

"Ada makan-makan gratis di sini kenapa tidak mengundangku??!!" omel seorang pemuda dengan tubuh bulat dan tentunya pipi chubby. Rekannya yang berambut pirang mencuat turut menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan mengepalkan tangan di depannya.

"Benar! Itu tidak adil!!!"

"Hehe…Chouji, Naruto. Bukankah kalian tidak suka berkumpul dengan orang-orang tua?!" jawab Asuma santai.

"Itu fitnah!" jawab dua orang tadi bersamaan. Sedangkan dua orang lagi yang tadinya berada di belakang mereka sudah dengan nyaman mendudukkan diri di bar, di sebelah Neji. Neji yang sudah kembali menikmati daging panggangnya tidak lagi menghiraukan rengekan dua orang itu, dan juga tidak menghiraukan tatapan dua pasang mata berwarna hitam yang terasa meliriknya ingin tahu.

"Teuchi-san! Aku hanya ingin minum sesuatu yang hangat,"

"Aku juga," suara dua orang itu terdengar santai. Jauh lebih terkendali dari pada dua orang yang sedang merengek pada Asuma.

"Tentu saja. Shikamaru, Sasuke kalian terlambat. Kiba dan yang lain baru saja pulang," sambut Teuchi sambil meletakkan dua buah gelas yang mengepul di hadapan dua orang tadi.

"Ya. Kiba yang memberitahu kami, lalu dua orang itu menyeret kami untuk ikut. Merepotkan!" jawab si pemuda berkuncir tinggi seperti nanas. Pemuda satunya lagi hanya diam meneguk minuman hangatnya dan mengalihkan matanya ke arah rak gelas berkaca di belakang Teuchi. Mata hitamnya menatap pantulan Neji yang sedang menghabiskan makanannya. Neji sendiri hanya menghabiskan makanannya tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan tatapan itu. Neji menusuk sepotong kentang dengan garpunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya, membuat makan malamnya resmi selesai. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Teuchi yang baru saja meletakkan gelas-gelas basah di atas meja dan bersiap mengelapnya.

"Teuchi-san! Apa Anda tahu tentang kastil yang ada di daerah ini?" tanya Neji langsung ke inti masalahnya. Teuchi hanya berhenti mengelap gelasnya sebentar kemudian segera kembali mengelap. Matanya sebentar tadi terasa melirik ke arah dua orang yang duduk di sebelah Neji dan Neji bisa merasakan tatapan itu tertuju pada pemuda berambut hitam mencuat yang duduk di samping si rambut nanas.

"Hmm.. kastil. Ada. Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Teuchi ringan masih tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya dengan santai.

"Aku mencari Sleeping Beauty," jelas Neji siap menerima tawa. Benar saja.

"HA..HA..HA..HA..!!!" Teuchi tertawa dan si pemuda berambut nanas di sebelah Neji mendengus.

"Kau percaya dongeng seperti itu? Dari mana asalmu? Jelas sekali kau datang dari jauh kan?!" sela pemuda berambut nanas membuat Neji hanya menatapnya. Dia memang merasa sangat bodoh. Perjalanan panjang yang sudah dijalaninya apa benar memang hanya lelucon?

"Hey Shikamaru. Tuan ini mungkin hanya bercanda jangan menjawabnya begitu!"

"Memangnya Teuchi-san tidak dengar kalau suara Teuchi-san tadi keras sekali?!"

"Hehe… begitu? Maaf… Maaf… Apa yang kau cari di kastil itu Neji-san?"

"Sebenarnya, aku memang datang dari jauh. Aku datang dari negri di sebelah barat Negeri Api. Aku datang kemari karena kudengar kalau ke kastil itu aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menyembuhkan adikku yang sedang sakit," jelas Neji tanpa terasa menundukkan kepalanya sambil memutar-mutar gelas di tangannya. Dia merasakan keheningan yang tiba-tiba. Kemudian Neji mendengar suara mendengus dan gelas diletakkan di meja.

"Terima kasih Teuchi-san! Shikamaru, aku duluan," si pemuda yang satu lagi berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kedai. Neji mengikutinya dengan ekor matanya. Jelas sekali terasa tegang saat pemuda tadi mendengus dan pergi. Neji mengembalikan tatapannya pada Teuchi-san dan Shikamaru yang sudah kembali ke sosok awal.

"Mungkin sekarang, 'itu' diberi nama Sleeping Beauty?" Teuchi meletakkan gelas yang sudah dilap di bawah meja sambil menatap Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menatapnya enggan dan menggumam.

"Hah? Yang benar saja?"

"Itu?" tanya Neji ingin tahu.

"Ya! Kalau yang kau maksud itu adalah bunga. Di daerah itu memang tumbuh bunga. Akarnya bisa dipakai untuk mengobati hampir semua penyakit. Tetapi anehnya, bunga itu hanya tumbuh di bawah sebuah pohon willow di dekat kastil. Aku terakhir mendengar ada yang mencari bunga itu sekitar 12 tahun lalu," jelas Teuchi sambil menerawang, mengingat-ingat. Neji siap bertanya lagi tetapi Teuchi sudah melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya,

"Sejak ada dokter yang tinggal di desa, penduduk desa tidak lagi pergi mencari bunga itu. Lagipula, kastil itu berada di seberang jurang di balik hutan cemara ini. Kami hanya memasang sebuah jembatan sederhana, yang hanya bisa dilewati seorang manusia saja," Neji menaikkan alisnya mendengar Teuchi menyebutkan keterangan 'hanya bisa dilewati seorang manusia'.

"Alasan lain penduduk desa berhenti mencari bunga itu karena tempat itu dihuni binatang buas. Yang terakhir menjadi korban adalah ayah dan kakak dari Sasuke tadi saat mencari bunga itu untuk ibunya yang sakit. Waktu itu yang berhasil kembali hanya kakaknya, itupun sudah dalam keadaan sekarat dan ketakutan," tambah Teuchi tiba-tiba membuat Neji merinding. Neji hanya menatap kosong Teuchi, Teuchi berdehem, sadar kalau ceritanya membuat Neji ketakutan.

"Apa kau sudah berusa mencari dokter untuk adikmu?" tanya Teuchi kemudian, berusaha membuat suasana kembali normal.

"Ya. Kami sudah mencoba semua yang kami bisa. Dan saran dokter yang merawat adikku adalah Sleeping Beauty ini. Atau bunga ini kalau dari cerita Anda. Tetapi aku memang sudah bertekad akan mencarinya dan membawanya pulang. Aku sudah berjanji akan kembali dengan hasil," jawab Neji kemudian meneguk habis minumannya. Teuchi tahu, dia tidak mungkin bisa menghalangi Neji untuk pergi, jadi dia membiarkannya saja. Setelah selesai makan dan bercerita, Neji menanyakan kalau Teuchi mempunyai sebuah kandang agar kuda Neji bisa beristirahat di dalam dan dia beruntung karena Teuchi meimiliki sebuah istal yang memang disiapkan untuk peristirahatan kuda-kuda pengunjung penginapan. Neji keluar dari kedai kemudian menepuk kudanya dan bersiap membawa kudanya masuk ke dalam istal saat matanya menangkap sosok berambut hitam yang dikenalinya tadi duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Batalkan niatmu pergi ke tempat itu!" katanya tiba-tiba membuat Neji menatapnya dengan terkejut. Bukankah orang ini tadi sudah berkata akan pulang duluan? Masakah dia tinggal hanya untuk memintanya membatalkan kepergiannya? pikir Neji. Neji teringat dengan cerita tentang ayah dan kakak Sasuke yang menjadi korban pencarian bunga itu. "_Mungkin dia tidak mau ada orang lain yang menjadi korban lagi,"_ batin Neji perlahan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih untuk nasehatmu. Tetapi aku memang harus mengambil bunga itu untuk adikku," jawab Neji tenang.

"Sleeping Beauty itu ada. Itu bukan nama bunga yang kau bicarakan. Wanita itu benar-benar ada. Satu-satunya yang tidak ada hanyalah binatang buas itu. Wanita itulah yang harus kau takuti. Dia jauh lebih berbahaya dari binatang buas. Mencarinya sama saja kau mencari mati," jelas Sasuke datar. Neji mengerutkan alisnya menatapnya setengah terkejut. Dia mulai bimbang, setelah sekian banyak orang yang menolak tentang keberadaan Sleeping Beauty, lalu Teuchi yang menamai bunga itu Sleeping Beauty, kenapa ada dua orang yang dengan yakin mempercayai keberadaan wanita ini? Lebih dari itu, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu justru lebih berbahaya dari pada binatang buas?

"Kalau memang adikmu tidak bisa disembuhkan, terimalah. Jangan kau juga menjadi korban. Orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan tidak akan suka!" tambah Sasuke kemudian berbalik pergi. Neji hanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh. _"Ayah dan kakaknya tewas setelah pergi mencari bunga itu_", Neji kembali mengingat cerita Teuchi. Ayah dan kakak. Mereka penduduk desa biasa sedangkan Neji, dia adalah seorang pangeran. Dia belajar bertarung, belajar berperang. Kalau hanya untuk urusan pertahanan diri, Neji yakin dia tidak akan mudah dikalahkan oleh tiga orang pria sekalipun. Ini hanya seorang wanita yang kalau memang sudah hidup selama itu, seberapa kuat sih tenaganya? Atau kalaupun itu memang binatang buas, Neji bisa menghindar atau kalau perlu menyerangnya. Pedangnya cukup tajam dan teknik bertarungnya juga pasti bisa membantu. Neji menutup pintu istal dan menghela nafas, tekadnya sudah bulat. Besok pagi dia akan pergi ke kastil itu.

* * *

he!

skarang uda ktauan bukan sasukee yang jadi sleeping beauty kan^^.

ja, sebenarnya apakah sleeping beauty itu?

apakah itu adalah si putri tidur? atau hanya nama bunga?

mari kita lihat di episode slanjutnya.

ja naaaa....................

jangan lupa meripyuu...:D

e'eeeh....

bwat **Istrinya Matt & Near **(wotdehek is det name?!): hehe... kan jarang-jarang ada yang bikin plesetan dongeng tapi keplesetnya kejauhan^^.


	3. The Castle

Okay,

chap 3 here^^.

kesannya dikebut??!! Mungkin iya.

Hehe... enjoy^^

* * *

**The Castle**

Pagi itu dalam sebuah kamar di Ichiraku, Neji membereskan barang-barangnya yang sedikit. Hanya sebuah peta, kompas, sedikit obat dan kantong uangnya. Dia memasukkannya ke dalam tas kulitnya yang berwarna coklat kemudian menggenggam pedang yang disandarkannya di sisi tempat tidur dan membawanya turun.

"Selamat pagi Neji-san!" seorang wanita muda di belakang meja bar sambil mengangkut sekeranjang kentang menyapa Neji yang sedang menuruni tangga dengan senyuman cerah.

"Pagi, Ayame-san?" sapa Neji agak ragu. Dia hanya mengingat semalam Teuchi menyebutkan nama satu-satunya pelayan wanita di kedai itu, merangkap sebagai putri Teuchi. Ayame tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian menghampiri Neji yang kemudian duduk di depan meja bar.

"Kudengar Anda akan pergi mencari bunga di dekat kastil?" tanya Ayame sambil mengelap tangannya dengan lap yang diangkatnya dari meja. Neji mengangkat alisnya dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya. Benar. Bisa tolong buatkan bekal untukku, Ayame-san?" jawab Neji ringan.

"Tentu saja. Anda juga perlu sarapan agar punya banyak tenaga di tempat itu," sambut Ayame sambil menuangkan cairan mengepul ke dalam sebuah gelas berwarna gelap dan menyodorkannya pada Neji. Neji menggumamkan terima kasihnya sambil tersenyum. Rupanya dia cukup beruntung Ayame tidak menanyainya macam-macam. Lagipula Neji tidak mau berdebat tentang percakapannya semalam dengan Teuchi dan Shikamaru ataupun Sasuke. Jelas sekali Sasuke menghindari Teuchi dan Shikamaru untuk menceritakan tentang Sleeping Beauty versinya.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya dan juga mengisi ulang bekal dan tentunya tidak lupa membayar semuanya, Neji keluar dari kedai itu. Di luar, Matsu salah seorang pekerja Teuchi sedang menepuk-nepuk kuda berwarna coklat yang juga sudah tampak segar, siap menemani Neji 'berburu'. "Terima kasih Matsu-san!" sapa Neji saat menerima tali kekang dari Matsu. Dan pria itupun melambaikan tangannya mengantar kepergian Neji menuju hutan cemara di balik penginapan.

Hutan cemara yang dilalui Neji sebenarnya cukup lebat walaupun pepohonan tidak tumbuh terlalu rapat. Tetapi kesan hutan yang lumayan terang itu terlihat karena masih banyak ranting-ranting yang terlihat berkilauan karena air yang membeku. Pagi itu sendiri cukup hangat. Matahari juga baru saja terbit saat Neji memasuki hutan. Hutan itu cukup tenang. Neji bertemu dengan beberapa ekor kelinci yang sebagian bulu-bulunya sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Buah-buah beri berwarna merah menyembul dari semak-semak dan juga bunga-bunga lili liar yang tumbuh membuat hutan itu tampak jauh lebih cerah dari dugaan Neji. Yang ditujunya adalah tempat yang sepertinya mengerikan, jadi pemandangan hutan yang tenang seperti inilah yang membantu Neji sedikit mengendurkan ketegangannya.

Seperti kata Teuchi, matahari belum terlalu tinggi saat Neji bertemu dengan jurang yang dibicarakannya. Neji turun dari kudanya dan menatap jurang yang menganga di hadapannya. Setidaknya lebarnya sekitar dua puluh meter. Di sekitar jurang itu benar-benar sunyi. Tidak ada suara apapun. Hanya suara nafas kuda dan kakinya yang menghentak-hentak di atas rumput saja yang terdengar. Neji memutar kepalanya memeriksa sekelilingnya. Kepalanya berhenti saat melihat tiga buah tali yang terikat pada sebuah pohon. Neji menghampirinya dan menarik tali itu kuat-kuat, mengetes kekuatannya. Untungnya tali itu masih cukup kuat kalau hanya untuk menahan berat tubuh Neji. Neji menghela nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menepuk kudanya yang sudah diikatkannya pada sebuah pohon.

"Kalau ada yang menyerangmu, kau kabur saja. Kalau aku tidak kembali dalam sehari, kembalilah ke penginapan," nasihat Neji pada kudanya seolah kuda itu dapat mengerti semua kata-kata Neji. Neji pun menghela nafas dan memegang erat tali setinggi bahu yang ada di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Kakinya dengan mantap menjejak sebuah tali lain yang diikat lebih rendah. Dan diapun mulai berjalan menyebrangi jurang.

Neji bukan seorang yang phobia dengan ketinggian. Ini juga bukan pertama kali baginya menyebrangi jurang. Tetapi kedalaman jurang itu hingga membuat dasarnya tampak seperti diperkecil ratusan kali dan juga sisi tebing yang tampak terjal berbatu serta kesunyian yang terasa memekakan telinga membuat adrenalinnya terasa naik dua kali lipat. Dengan hati-hati Neji menggeser kakinya, matanya dengan tenang melirik tali yang menahan kakinya, sebisa mungkin tidak melihat dasar jurang yang terasa membuat kepalanya sakit, saat itulah matanya melihat lili liar berwarna merah tumbuh lebat di sisi dinding jurang. Walaupun Neji melihatnya sangat cantik, dia tetap berkonsentrasi menyebrangi jurang itu.

Setelah berusaha sesantai mungkin menyebrangi jurang yang tiba-tiba terasa sepuluh kali lebih lebar, akhirnya Neji menjejakkan kakinya kembali ke tanah. Mau-tidak mau Neji menghela nafas lega juga. Kemudian Neji mengeluarkan kompas dari dalam tasnya dan menggenggam pedangnya yang sudah dikeluarkannya dari sarungnya. Matanya mengikuti arah utara yang ditunjukkan kompasnya. Setelah menatap berkeliling dan sekali lagi mendengarkan dengan teliti semua yang ada di sekitarnya, Nejipun berjalan ke arah utara. Tempat itu sama seperti hutan cemara yang dilewatinya tadi, hanya saja, hutan itu sedikit lebih terang dan terasa tidak seluas hutan yang pertama. Mungkin keberadaan binatang buas di tempat itu memang benar karena hutan itu sangat sunyi. Sama sekali tidak ada suara burung apalagi kelinci yang berkeliaran. Neji tetap memasang telinganya, tangannya menggenggam erat pedangnya dan matanya tetap waspada. Kira-kira setelah berjalan sekitar empat ratus meter, Neji bertemu dengan sebuah kolam yang cukup besar. Kolam itu tepat berada di pinggir hutan. Di sisi kolam itu terdapat sebatang pohon willow besar yang ranting-rantingnya menjuntai di atas kolam. Bunga-bunga teratai berwarna putih bermekaran di kolam dan di sekeliling kolam itu sendiri, ada lebih banyak bunga lagi yang bermekaran seolah-olah mereka tidak peduli dengan musim semi yang masih harus menunggu giliran untuk tampil. Kemudian,

Mata Neji berhenti pada bunga berwarna putih yang tumbuh di sekeliling pohon willow. Bunga-bunga itu hanya tumbuh di bawah pohon willow. Bunga berwarna putih dengan serbuk berwarna kuning di tengahnya. Neji mendekatinya dan menatapnya dengan sedikit penasaran. Dia baru pertama kali melihat bunga seperti itu. Bunga itu mirip dengan bunga peony, hanya saja daun-daunnya lebih mirip tulip. Yang paling aneh adalah kelopak bunganya yang berwarna putih. Kelopaknya berwarna putih, tetapi itu adalah sisi dalamnya sedangkan sisi luarnya berwarna ungu tua. Neji mengingat-ingat lagi kata-kata Teuchi tentang ciri-ciri bunga yang dimaksudnya dan semuanya cocok. Perlahan Neji berlutut di depan bunga-bunga itu kemudian tangannya mulai menggali tanah di sekeliling bunga dan mencabut beberapa tanaman itu dengan hati-hati, memastikan akarnya juga tercabut dengan sempurna. Setelah tercabut, rupanya bagian yang aneh bukan saja di penampilan luarnya, tanaman itu bukan saja berakar tetapi juga berumbi. Umbinya bulat sebesar bit dan berwarna ungu persis seperti kelopak bunganya. Bukan hanya itu, akarnya yang berserabut seperti menyatu dengan yang lain dan saat Neji memotongnya, bukan cairan getah berwarna putih yang keluar dari dalam akarnya, tetapi cairan itu kental berwarna merah gelap keunguan.

"_Darah Sleeping Beauty?"_, pikir Neji meratakan setetes cairan di telapak tangannya. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa kata Teuchi bunga itu tidak bisa tumbuh di tempat lain. Bunga itu hanya bisa tumbuh karena akarnya yang bersatu dengan yang lain. Neji membungkus lima tangkai tanaman itu kemudian dengan hati-hati menyimpannya ke dalam tasnya. Senyum Neji terkembang di bibirnya, Nejipun bangkit dan mencuci tangannya di kolam. Sekali lagi Neji mengembalikan kewaspadaannya, tetapi tempat itu masih tetap sama sunyinya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan tentang binatang buas, pikir Neji tenang. Ketenangan itu tiba-tiba menyadarkannya.

"_Satu-satunya yang tidak ada hanyalah binatang buas itu. Wanita itulah yang harus kau takuti,"_ tiba-tiba kalimat Sasuke muncul di kepala Neji. Kalau memang dalam cerita ini, versi Sasukelah yang benar… Neji mengangkat kepalanya memandang sekelilingnya. Hutan di belakangnya, kolam di hadapannya, sebuah dataran berumput, dan sekumpulan pepohonan. Dan di balik pepohonan itulah tampak sesuatu menjulang.

"Kastil," gumam Neji. matanya menancap pada kasti berwarna abu-abu yang tampak di balik pepohonan. Neji memakai tasnya kembali kemudian berdiri dan segera berjalan ke arah kastil itu.

Bangunan itu sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut kastil. Itu hanyalah bangunan biasa yang memiliki menara. Tetapi memang rumah yang cukup besar. Dindingnya berwarna abu-abu dan tampak aneh dengan mawar berwarna merah yang merambati hampir di seluruh dinding hingga menara. Keanehan yang tampak cantik. Kalau saja cerobong asap yang tampak menyembul di salah satu sisi bangunan itu mengepul, pastilah semua orang akan mengira tempat itu berpenghuni. Halaman rumah itu sendiri terlihat rapi, pepohonan tumbuh berbaris di batas halaman berumput. Tampak seperti seseorang memang merawat tempat itu. Neji mendekati bangunan itu, gerbangnya terbuka lebar langsung membawanya ke tengah halaman yang hampir dipenuhi mawar yang merambati hampir seluruh dinding.

"_Baiklah, mungkin memang bayanganku saja kalau ada seseorang yang tinggal di tempat ini,"_ batin Neji mulai memasuki bangunan. Bangunan itu hampir seperti kastil yang ditinggalkan penghuninya. Semua masih berada di tempatnya, hanya saja tidak lagi berkilauan seperti seharusnya. Cahaya matahari memasuki koridor dari jendela-jendela yang terbuka lebar. Neji langsung menuju menara, tempat di mana Tsunade memberitahunya tempat Sleeping Beauty itu tidur. Jantung Neji berdegub kencang. Setiap langkahnya menaiki tangga menara rasanya seperti dia ingin membuktikan kebohongan dongeng itu dan rasa penasarannya bertemu dengan Si Sleeping Beauty.

Setibanya di puncak menara, Neji bertemu dengan sebuah pintu besar. Dia mendorong pintu itu pelan-pelan dan suara berderit menyambutnya, memberitahunya kalau pintu itu sudah lama tidak dibuka. Dan pemandangan di hadapannya membuatnya terbelalak. Ruangan itu adalah kamar. Di tengah ruangan itu ada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar dengan tirai putih berlapis. Anehnya, tempat itu sama sekali tidak tampak seperti ruangan lain yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Kamar itu nyaris rapi walau tidak bisa dibilang bersih dari debu, tetapi tetap saja kesan kamar yang terawat tidak bisa dihilangkan. Meja, cermin, kursi dan semua benda yang seharusnya ada di kamar seorang perempuan tampak rapi di dalam kamar itu. Neji menelan ludahnya dan berjalan ke tengah ruangan menghampiri tempat tidur besar itu. Perlahan dia menyingkirkan lapisan-lapisan kelambu di sisi tempat tidur dan seketika itu juga dia merasakan nafasnya berhenti.

**TuBiKontinud^^**

* * *

Nggantung?

Ah nggak juga?

Apa yang ditemu neji di atas tempat tidur? Sleeping Beauty-kah? Monster kah? Binatang buaskah?

Baiklah kita tunggu chap depan^^

Then...

**Istrinya Matt & Near xD: **Iya dah! Terserah! Aku sama Zoro aja (nggak nyambung!) Hehe... Ini keplesetnya pake kulit duren kok :D. Tugasnya sasu kan emang slalu jadi karakter sok misterius gituh uehehehehe.... :D. Eniwei, Sosok asli Sleeping Beauty baru akan diketahui chappu depan^^.

**Agent 1: **Adegan actionnya minim nih^^. Jangan kwatir! Keplesetnya bakalan jauh kok! Ohohohohoho.....

**Azure gag sempet log in: **Teki-teki tentang apa Sleeping Beauty itu sbenernya masih harus nunggu chappu depan^^


	4. Sleeping Beauty

Yuhuuuuuuuuu…..

Akirnyoo… cepter empat. Cepter terakir. Bagi yang penasaran pengen tau tentang Sleeping Beauty, silakan lanjut. Apa cewek ini sungguhan ada apa nggak, silakan dilanjot. En beberapa klu tentang kejadia 12 taon lalu, silakan dilanjot.

Wokeh! Inilah Chapter terakhir Sleeping Beauty.

Slamat membatsa^^

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

Perlahan Neji membuka lapisan putih kelambu yang menutupi tempat tidur. Dadanya berdebar dan tidak terasa dia menahan nafasnya sambil tangannya pelan-pelan memisahkan tiap lapisan kain putih transparan yang menggantung menutupi tempat tidur.

"Sleeping Beauty?" setelah lapisan kain itu terbuka Neji menatap sosok di atas tempat tidur lebar-lebar, matanya hampir tidak berkedip dan dia masih belum bisa menarik nafasnya. Akhirnya setelah Neji menelan ludah dan mulai bernafas, dengan tenang dia mengamati sesuatu di hadapannya. Seorang wanita… Tidak. Seorang gadis yang setidaknya masih seumuran dengannya tampak tertidur melipat tangan di dadanya. Gaunnya berwarna putih sama seperti tempatnya berbaring dan bantal-bantal di sekelilingnya. Hanya saja,

"_Wanita itulah yang harus kau takuti,"_ kata-kata Sasuke kembali terngiang di kepala Neji. Gadis ini cantik, hanya saja kulit putihnya terlihat sangat pucat, persis seperti patung marmer yang beruntung karena pemahatnya membuatnya menjadi begitu cantik. Satu-satunya yang tampak kontras di atas tempat tidur itu hanyalah rambut gadis itu. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda dan sangat panjang tergerai.

Neji memasukkan kembali pedangnya ke dalam sarung pedang yang diikatkan di pinggangnya dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, di sisi Si Sleeping Beauty. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Sang Sleeping Beauty.

Dingin. Sekejap Neji benar-benar yakin kalau gadis itu hanya sebuah patung yang sengaja ditidurkan di tempat itu, tetapi kelembutan di kulitnya yang terasa dingin dan kaku memberitahunya kalau gadis ini, mungkin memang manusia. Neji membawa tangannya turun ke leher gadis itu, mencoba menekan sebuah titik di bawah rahangnya mencari denyut nadi.

Tidak ada.

"Maaf Nona," gumam Neji membungkuk menempelkan telinganya ke dada gadis itu. Negatif. Sama sekali tidak ada detak jantung. Neji menghela nafas. Memang dia harus melakukan seperti yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade.

"Ternyata ciuman itu memang serius," gumam Neji pasrah.

_------------------------------------------------------(Flash back)__------------------------------------------------------_

"Anda harus membangunkannya dengan ciuman," gumam Tsunade sambil membaca buku besar bersampul coklat tua di tangannya. Neji berjengit. Apa bisa seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan tidur seumur hidup bisa dibangunkan hanya dengan dicium saja? Lagipula bagaimana mungkin dia mencium seseorang yang benar-benar asing? Kalau memang begitu, berarti dia akan menjadi bagian dari dongeng itu sendiri, seorang pangeran yang jauh-jauh datang membangunkan seorang putri yang tertidur dengan ciuman. Neji menghela nafas, sekarang dia tidak bisa protes. Kalau Sleeping Beauty memang ada, berarti peri-peri itu juga ada, penyihir, kutukan dan sebagainya. _Bagus! Sekarang aku baru sadar kalau aku hidup dalam dunia dongeng_, batin Neji menertawakan nasibnya.

"Oh, maaf. Itu tadi hanya kata-kata pembukanya saja," jelas Tsunade tersenyum kemudian berdehem saat dia sadar itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda.

"Anda harus meminumkan darah Anda padanya. Itu adalah cara untuk membangunkannya," lanjut Tsunade menerima tatapan bertanya Neji.

"Apa tidak bisa mengambil darahnya begitu saja tanpa harus membangunkannya?" tanya Neji menawar. Keadaannya tidak akan menyenangkan. Tidak mungkin tiba-tiba membangunkan seseorang yang katanya sudah tidur ratusan tahun (dengan ciuman) kemudian berkata 'Nona, aku memerlukan darahmu. Tolong berikan padaku,' begitu saja. Belum lagi, bagaimana wanita itu akan menghadapinya, seorang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kamarnya? Tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba dia mengamuk dan mengusirnya.

"Saya rasa tidak akan bisa. Di sini dijelaskan, selama tertidur, tubuh Sleeping Beauty akan membeku. Jadi, tidak hanya darah, mungkin kulitnya sendiri akan cukup keras untuk menahan apapun yang bisa melukainya selama dia tertidur,"

_------------------------------------------------------__(Present time)__------------------------------------------------------_

Neji menghela nafas lagi dan mencabut pedangnya dari sarungnya. Dia mengangkat pedangnya dan menggores lengannya sendiri. Neji menunggu cairan merah mengalir dari luka yang dibuatnya. Setelah keluar, dia segera menghisapnya hingga terkumpul satu tegukan di dalam mulutnya. Neji kembali menatap Sleeping Beauty di hadapannya, dia meletakkan sebelah lututnya di atas tempat tidur untuk menahan tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya diselipkan ke bawah leher Sleeping Beauty dan dengan lembut mengangkatnya sedikit. Bayangan tentang patung marmer yang berat dan kaku mempengaruhi tangannya, tetapi dia sedikit terkejut saat menyadari leher yang ditahannya terasa sangat ringan dan tubuh yang perlahan diangkatnya terasa sangat tidak kaku. Neji kemudian menunduk, tangannya yang lain dengan lembut membuka bibir gadis itu dan dengan kecupan, dia memasukkan darahnya ke dalam mulut Sang Sleeping Beauty.

Neji melakukannya perlahan, sebisa mungkin agar darahnya tidak terbuang percuma. Tetesan yang mengalir keluar dari bibir gadis itu, Neji mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya, memastikannya kembali masuk ke dalam mulut sang gadis. Aliran pertama darah hampir membuat Neji merasa bodoh, tetapi saat aliran darah keduanya, dia mulai merasakan bibir yang dikecupnya terasa melembut. Tangannya yang menyentuh wajah Sang Sleeping Beauty merasakan leher di bawahnya bergerak meneguk darah Neji. Neji tidak ingin terburu-buru dan tetap dengan tenang menghabiskan darah di mulutnya walaupun tiba-tiba dadanya berdegub dengan kencang karena sama sekali tidak menyangka yang dilakukannya berhasil. Setelah darah di mulutnya habis, Neji mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sleeping Beauty. Ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap sisa darah di bibir gadis itu dan tangannya perlahan mengembalikan posisi berbaring Si Sleeping Beauty. Neji menatap wajah di hadapannya mulai berubah, membuatnya menatapnya semakin terpana.

Kulit pucat Sleeping Beauty perlahan berubah menjadi lebih manusiawi, merona. Bibirnya yang merah karena darah Neji perlahan bergerak. Dan akhirnya pelupuk matanya mulai bergerak, terbuka. Neji menatap mata hijau terang yang perlahan terbuka. Gadis itu menjilat bibir bawahnya dan matanya berputar menatap Neji yang masih duduk di sisinya. Sekejap Neji terasa membeku saat gadis itu duduk dan menatapnya.

"Kau yang membangunkanku?" suara gadis itu terdengar sangat jernih dan berirama di telinga Neji. Neji masih saja tidak sanggup bergerak saat gadis itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di sebelah pipi Neji. Neji berkedip keras seakan baru saja tersadar dari pengaruh sihir. Dia menelan ludahnya menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya.

"Kau yang membangunkanku?" ulang gadis itu. Neji dengan lemah menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya," jawaban Neji terdengar seperti melamun. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Neji,"

"Neji, kau manis. Sangat manis,"

"_Wanita itulah yang harus kau takuti," _suara itu kembali terdengar di kepala Neji. Neji melepaskan dirinya dari gadis itu dan turun dari tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh kesadarannya kembali. Dia harus membawa gadis ini pulang bersamanya. Hinata membutuhkan darahnya.

"Maaf Nona. Aku memerlukan bantuanmu…"

"Namaku Sakura," potong gadis itu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Nona Sakura. Adikku sedang sakit dan dia memerlukanmu. Hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya, jadi tolong ikut aku kembali," jelas Neji menatap gadis itu dengan penuh harap. Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil, dia memiringkan kepalanya seolah berpikir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sini. Aku juga memerlukanmu, kenapa bukan kau saja yang tinggal di sini, Neji?" jawab Sakura jelas membuat Neji kecewa. Neji mencoba mengalihkan matanya dari mata hijau Sakura yang terasa menghipnotisnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kembali lagi kemari setelah itu. Tetapi tolong adikku!" Neji masih berusaha membujuk Sakura sambil mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Sakura. Sakura tidak sedikitpun melepaskan tatapannya dari Neji, perlahan dia turun dari tempat tidurnya. Suara desiran gaunnya terdengar lembut dan tiba-tiba menyadarkan Neji kalau Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Gadis itu hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari bahu Neji. Tubuhnya kecil, bisa dibilang kurus. Dia tidak mungkin lebih berat dari Hinata, pikir Neji. Kalau saja Neji memaksanya ikut, gadis ini juga hanya memiliki kecil kemungkinan bisa menolaknya.

"Kurasa sudah ada yang memberitahumu. Jangan datang. Jangan berurusan denganku. Tetapi kau tidak mendengarnya. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang," jawab Sakura kembali meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pipi Neji. Mata Neji secara reflek menatap ke dalam mata hijau Sakura. Seberapapun Neji mencoba tidak menghiraukan mata hijau itu, matanya selalu saja secara reflek mendarat di mata Sakura.

"Kau tahu, yang paling aku suka saat aku bangun tidur adalah sesuatu yang manis karena aku selalu lapar kalau terbangun," jelas Sakura tersenyum. Sebagian dari kesadaran Neji mengingatkannya, Ayame membungkuskan roti, selai dan buah untuk bekalnya. Tetapi kesadaran Neji yang lebih kuat justru membuatnya berdiri diam tenggelam dalam mata Sakura dan setiap kata-katanya yang terucap dengan jernih.

"Dan aku lebih suka menikmatinya dengan tenang di kamarku," lanjut Sakura. Neji masih saja tampak melamun di hadapannya. Sama sekali sudah tidak sadar saat Sakura mendudukkannya di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian yang membuat Neji tiba-tiba saja tersadar saat dia merasakan sesuatu menusuk lehernya.

"Aakh!!" Neji mengangkat tangannya dan menggenggam erat helaian lembut rambut berwarna merah muda. Dia mencoba menyingkirkan Sakura yang menindihnya di tempat tidur dengan gigi menancap di lehernya dan menghisap sesuatu yang terasa mengalir di sana.

"_Wanita itulah yang harus kau takuti,"_

Neji mencengkeram bahu Sakura dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, tetapi yang dilakukannya sepertinya tidak sedikitpun mengganggu Sakura, seolah Sakura kembali ke sosok patung kaku yang sama sekali tidak bisa diusik. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Neji sudah kehabisan tenaganya dan cengkeramannya di bahu Sakura semakin mengendur.

"_Wanita itulah yang harus kau takuti,"_

"_Wanita itulah yang harus kau takuti,"_

Kata-kata itu muncul di kepala Neji lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Terus, tanpa berhenti. Dan perlahan Neji menyadari alasannya. Tetapi sudah terlambat. Dia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan tempat itu.

_------------------------------------------------------__(Flash back, 12 tahun lalu)__------------------------------------------------------_

Mata hitam terkunci menatap mata hijau cerah yang perlahan terbuka. Jari-jari lentik dengan lembut menyapu bibir pemuda berkulit pucat yang hanya duduk di sisi tempat tidur, dengan ringan mengusap bekas darah yang perlahan mengalir di susut bibirnya.

"Siapa namamu?" suara lembut terdengar membuat pemuda itu hanya memandang gadis di hadapannya seolah pertanyaan yang dikeluarkannya hanya untuk dirasakan, bukan dijawab.

"Itachi," gumam pemuda itu seolah mengigau dalam mimpi.

"Itachi. Manis sekali," sekali lagi, suara lembut yang sama sekali membuatnya tidak menyadari apapun di sekelilingnya, termasuk tangan yang tadinya menyentuh wajah Itachi perlahan mengusap rahang dan berhenti di lehernya.

"Itachi! Apa yang kau…."

Seolah air dingin terasa mengguyur Itachi. Itachi dengan terkejut berbalik menatap ke arah suara berat yang membangunkannya dari lamunan. Yang disadarinya lagi, tangan yang beristirahat di lehernya terasa menyakitinya.

"A…ayah," gumam Itachi merasakan lehernya dicengkeram. Dan dalam sekejap kesadarannya, ayahnya sudah melompat ke arahnya dan mengayunkan pedang, sesaat itu juga dia merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan menghantam dinding. Lehernya terasa perih dengan beberapa lubang mengalirkan darah menghiasi leher pucatnya. Itachi menatap ayahnya berdiri di sisi tempat tidur dengan pedang di tangannya sedangkan Si Sleeping Beauty yang dibangunkannya sedang berdiri kaku di sudut kamar.

"Itachi! Bawa tasnya dan pergi dari sini! Sekarang!" perintah pria berpedang pada Itachi tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan matanya dari gadis berambut pink panjang yang hanya berdiri menatapnya dengan tenang.

"A…ayah….apa…" Itachi dengan kesakitan memegang lehernya dan merasakan cairan lengket kental membasahi tangannya.

"Pergi sekarang! Ibumu memerlukan bunga itu sekarang!"

Itachi perlahan berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Matanya sekejap menatap Sleeping Beauty di sudut kamar. Gadis itu cantik, gaun putih panjang, rambut merah muda aneh panjang menyentuh lantai dan mata hijau yang terasa cantik, sekaligus mengerikan. Gadis itu mengikuti Itachi dengan tatapan yang membuat Itachi gemetar. Perlahan Itachi mengangkat tas yang dilempar ayahnya di depan pintu, dan dengan langkah berat dia berlari keluar dari dalam kastil itu.

Sesuatu yang mengerikan jelas sedang terjadi. Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

**:Owari:**

* * *

Nyehee….~

Tamat! Begitulah!

Nggak! Nggak bakalan dilanjutin lagi kok! Aku gag tega ngirim orang bwat jadi korbannya Sakura lagi^^.

En, berdasarkan protes-protes yang kami terima karena dalam tiap fic kami, Sakura slalu tewas, (kami bukan geng pembenci Sakura! Kami adalah penggemar berat Sakura yang punya gaya berantem yang cool itu). Ehemm.. Eniwei! Kali ini, dia berhasil idup sampe tamat!

Omedetoooo….^0^

(TAPI NEJI MA FUGAKU YANG TEWAS!!!! Plus Itachi yang mati pelan-pelan gara-gara dicekek ma Sakura, padahal dia yang ngebangunin Sakura, tapi kenapa Fugaku yang jadi korban??!!… -gomenne-)

Lalu dari mana Itachi tau cara ngebangunin Sakura? Hmmm…. Itu masih suatu misteri ufufufu….^^

Hehehehehe…… Ja, mind to ripyu??!!

Tengkiyu udah baca ampe akir. Tengkiyu bagi yang mensuport dengan ripyuan, bagi yang udah masukin ke daftar paporit en meng-alert, atopun yang cuman baca atopun yang cuman ngelirik.

Matur nuwun sanget, thank you very much, muchas gracias, muito obrigado, doumo arigatou….

To: **Ms. Vana: **actionnya… dirimu nemu eksyen di sini??!! Kayaknya nggak ya? Hehe… gantungannya udah kuturunin nih. Gimana? Kasih komen dong tentang endingnya :D.

Gambar bunga 'sleeping beauty' sedang kami usahakan. Bwat gambar yang lain silakan dicek di propil saia. Sankyuu…

Umm…

Bwat smua yang mau sekedar iseng melirik-lirik keisengan kami memvisualkan sleeping beauty sakura, bisa iseng maen ke propil saia.

Once again, matur suksma, mauliateh, matur nuwun udah ngikutin pe akir.

Sampe ketemu di laen kesempatan :D

Jaaa…….!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
